Nemesidae
Defense Down |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Dragonzzilla }} Nemesidae (pronounced nemesis-uh-day) is a large burrowing species of Temnoceran that relies on ambush tactics and overwhelming its prey with brute force. Physiology Nemesidae is a large, bulky species of Temnoceran. Its four frontmost legs are significantly larger and more robust than its hindlegs. Large chitinous plates reinforce the monster's abdomen. The monster's hide is primarily black with some grey accents. Abilities Nemesidae relies on brute strength and surprise rather than venom or silk to overtake its prey. A proficient digger, it will burrow underground and wait for prey. Once a potential meal wanders too close, the Nemesidae erupts from the ground and grabs it, dragging it underground to consume at its leisure. However, if the prey proves evasive or too large to quickly overtake, the Nemesidae will emerge and attack it head-on. On top of its considerable strength, Nemesidae can also spit globules of acid, but it isn't a viable ranged weapon beyond short distances. Ecology ; In-Game Information ; Habitat Range Nemesidae are native to the Sunless Depths located beneath the New World. However, competition and food scarcity might force a Nemesidae closer to the surface to find new prey. ;Ecological Niche Nemesidae feed primarily on small monsters. ;Biological Adaptations Used to dig through rock, the Nemesidae's four front legs are larger and stronger than the rest, and can even block attacks. Nemesidae can also produce an acidic substance from a sac in its mouth. While its primary function is to loosen rock and soil for digging, it can also be used to soften up tough prey. Pressurized glands allow the monster to spit globules of this acid over short distances. ;Behavior Nemesidae are primarily ambush predators. Using their acid and strong front legs, they can dig themselves a burrow even in solid rock. The Nemesidae then covers the burrow entrance with rubble, passing itself as a mere pile of rocks. The Nemesidae can wait hours for a meal, using sound and vibrations to detect a potential meal. Once it's within striking distance, the Nemesidae will attempt to drag it back into its burrow to consume at its leisure. If the prey cannot be overwhelmed so easily, it will emerge and attack. The Nemesidae will attempt to use its superior size to trample and crush enemies underfoot. When it feels threatened, the Nemesidae may tuck itself behind its front legs or burrow away. Carves High Rank= |-| G-Rank= Equipment Armor= * Total Skills: * Set Bonus — Nemesidae Vengeance: Quests The Nemesidae first appears in the Aziquatil questline. ; Pre-Quest Dialogue * Commander: We've finally tracked down the Aziquatil you bagged. Unfortunately, it's gone deep in the Ancient Forest... real deep. Listen closely. Twenty years ago, an expedition team went deep into the Forest, further than anyone else had gone before. Unexpectedly, they found an old mine. We think it was built by the Ancients. You can understand their excitement to study it—evidence of the Ancient Civilization here in the New World. So naturally they went inside. They were attacked by a monster, one we still don't know anything about. Everything happened so fast that they didn't get a good look at it. Most of the team made it out, but two hunters were lost in the chaos. I've wanted to recover their bodies ever since, but I didn't want to risk any more good men to that thing. The mine's tight confines make the place a death trap. So we quarantined the area, and no one's been back there in twenty years. Could it have been the Aziquatil this whole time? Whatever's lurking there, I wouldn't trust anyone else with this mission. You'd be doing the hunters of the Third Fleet a great service. Head to the mine as soon as you're ready. Cutscenes ;Introduction Cutscene * Location: Ancient Mine Notes * The monster's name is taken from Nemesiidae, a type of trapdoor spider. Its name is given further meaning because of its rivalry with the Hunter of the Sunless Depths. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster